poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's Narration/Meeting Mata Nui
This is how Ryan's narration and meeting Mata Nui goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle 4: The Legend Reborn. film starts at the Island of Mata Nui Ryan F-Freeman:narrating It is said that all endings are beginnings waiting to be born. Mata Nui's beginning was much the same. giant robot awakens and rises out of the ocean Ryan F-Freeman:narrating Mata Nui was a giant robot, ruler of his universe, fearless, beholding to none and the protector of his people until he was betrayed by his envious brother Makuta. robot's eyes turn dark and then red Mata Nui Ryan F-Freeman:narrating Many of Mata Nui's power was stripped away and his people enslaved and he was left powerless to save them. But a part of him managed to survive, his spirit. Captured and preserved inside a mask worn by a Toa warrior and it's name echoed his rebirth: "The Mask of Life." title: Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle 4: The Legend Reborn comes up as the Mask of Life flies through space and lands on a planet called Bara Magna where Ryan, Crash, Thomas and their friends are hanging out Matau T. Monkey: What's that? Thomas: What's what? Matau T. Monkey: A falling star! Thomas: That doesn't look like a star. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll go have a look, Thomas. Thomas: No. Let me do it. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I hope that it's a mask. Or something. leaves the others to investigate the mysterious light in the sky Thomas: a scuttling noise Huh? Scarabax called Click scuttles past Thomas Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas. Wait up. Thomas: Ryan? Didn't I tell you to let me investigate by myself? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. But I want to come with you. Because Makuta refused Sunset's friendship. Thomas: Fine. But I hope one day, Makuta will accept Sunset's friendship. Ryan F-Freeman: If he doesn't he must be exterminated. Thomas: Let's just investigate that mysterious object. off Ryan F-Freeman: Ok.at the object That looks like a mask. object lands with a thud Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. I fear that Makuta might turn Sunset evil. Thomas: That mask doesn't look like it belongs to Makuta. Ryan F-Freeman: It's gold. It must be the Mask of Life. Thomas: Shhh. the scuttling noise again Do you hear that? Ryan F-Freeman: Click. Thomas: Who? Ryan F-Freeman:to a Skarabax He's Click. Thomas: Oh. He's going towards the mask. Ryan F-Freeman: Click. Call for your buddies and stay here. does what Ryan told him Thomas: I'll stay with him. You go get the others. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, OpThomas Prime. Thomas: You only call me that when I'm in robot mode. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Thomas. I'll find a mirror. finds his friends and a mirror. Meanwhile, Thomas and Click watch as the Mask of Life turns the dust into a body for Mata Nui Thomas: Wow! Nui starts to walk towards Thomas but stops Click from getting stepped on Thomas: Careful. You nearly squished a bug. Mata Nui: Sorry, little one. As you may notice. I am not in study of my feet yet. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I'm here. Hello, mask wearing robot. I'm Ryan F-Freeman. Mata Nui: I'm Mata Nui. Ryan F-Freeman: Nice to meet you, Mata Nui. Too bad Sunset didn't reform Makuta. Mata Nui: I know. But I have a feeling this bug's trying to tell me something. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Click. He will not hurt you. a giant hand of the Prime-prince reach out to Click Thomas: Wait! Do you hear that? Ryan F-Freeman: Just the wind.Click Is that mask you like, Click? touches the Mask of Life and he transforms into a shield in Ryan's hand Thomas: That's amazing. bone-shaped scorpion comes up and Ryan looks at an eye Ryan F-Freeman: Which you can see.. for yourself. turns to see the Vorox coming and summons his Keyblade Thomas: Go get it, Ryan! nods and protects Mata Nui from a Vorox and the blade of the Vorox's tail breaks against the Scarabax Shield Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! Matau T. Monkey: You saved Mata Nui, Master Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Or rather, Click saved me and him. Crash Bandicoot: You like that, Mata Nui? Ryan called the bug Click. Mata Nui: I like it. "Click" it is. sigh as the Scarabx shield turns back to Click Ryan F-Freeman: Since for a long time Mata Nui didn't need help from anypony or anything. Thomas: But I saved Click's life, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: He saved mine and Mata Nui's. Thomas: Good. Click climb onto his servo Alright. Now run along little Click. jumps onto Ryan's shoulder Thomas: Okay. Okay. Easy little fella. It was just a joke. a revving noise Do you hear that? Ryan F-Freeman: Adagio? Aria? Sonata? Mata Nui: Who are you talking about, Ryan? Aria Blaze: He means us. Evil Ryan: You must be Mata Nui.coughs I'm a leader of the band called the Cyberlings. approaches from the distance Ryan F-Freeman:a Vorox's tail blade Here, Mata Nui. You can use it as a weapon. Nui takes it and they approach the oncoming object Metus: State your business! Ryan F-Freeman: We are just travelers looking for the nearest city. Metus: his weapon away Well, I guess you and your friends are in luck. Here on Bara Magna you bound to find ruins of one or another. Ryan F-Freeman: I don't get it. Mata Nui: Me too, Ryan. Metus: That's a joke. Thomas: Oh. Ryan F-Freeman: I get it now.laughs Dazzlings laugh with him Thomas: Anyways. moves his hands to the sides to stop the Dazzlings' laughing Thomas: As you were saying? Metus: Right. Well. To answer your friend's question then nearest village is Volcanus. I got some business here if you want a ride. Unless he want to wind up captured by a pack of Bone Hunters or worse Skrall. Thomas: Uh, what are those? Ryan F-Freeman: What are Bone Hunters and Skrall? Metus: No one you would ever want to meet. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I'm Ryan. Prime-prince of friendship and the second leader of the Dazzlings. Unlike those Bone Hunters and Skrall, we have been known to sing from time to time. Sonata Dusk: Hello? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get people to do what we want. Thomas: her Evil Anna: What did Sonata say, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: What you meant to say, Sonata, was that Makuta refused Sunset's friendship and wants to have Sunset to go back to being a monster she once was. Sonata Dusk: Oh yeah. What he said what I meant to say. That's what I meant.... to say. nods Bertram T. Monkey: And what Ryan's blue haired friend would've said if she weren't the worst. Aria Blaze: You probably shouldn't say that. Bertram T. Monkey: Sorry, Aria. I was just saying that Sonata is the best. Thomas: You'll have to excuse them. Metus: Why? Thomas: They're best friends. Sonata Dusk: For real-sies. Metus: Hey. That's a nice gem Ryan's got. Thomas: I know. Metus: How did you get this necklace, Ryan.for Ryan's pendant Ryan F-Freeman: I made it. Metus reaching for it Hey! Metus' wrist Don't touch it! Metus: Why not? Ryan F-Freeman:like Adagio Sorry. This pendant means an awful lot to me. I just hate for anything to happen to it. Metus: It's ok, Ryan. Thomas: I'm Thomas also known as OpThomas Prime. The reason Ryan's wearing his pendant is that he's a siren like the Dazzlings. Twilight Sparkle: I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle. Cody Fairbrother: Names Cody. Ryan's brother. Plus, my friend is Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer: Hi. Ryan F-Freeman: What's the matter, Sunset? Why Mata Nui's brother Makuta refuse your friendship? Sunset Shimmer: Well, Ryan, it's just that he want to have me turned into a demon I once was. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. I remembered a time where I merged with Makuta into... What was it called again? Sunset Shimmer: Uh, I think it was Ryankuta. Matau T. Monkey: Wow! That "Ryankuta" is a Takutanuva version of my master. uses his magic and a flashback starts Takanuva: You did well, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. I reformed the Dazzlings.... again. Twilight Sparkle: You are awesome, Ryan. gets up Makuta: Well played, Ryan. Now I'll take Sunset from you. Ryan F-Freeman: Take her? stops and backs up Makuta: Her past spares her pain, reformed she suffers. Ryan F-Freeman: You are not deforming Sunset! Makuta: My duty's to the Mask of Shadows. Ryan F-Freeman: Sunset. I'll make sure he don't turn you bad again.Makuta Then, let me have a closer look, BEHIND THAT MASK! does what Takanuva does Makuta: NOOO!! removes Makuta's mask and a green light glows. Then Ryan and Makuta fall into a pit of Energized Protodermis Thomas: What's gonna happen to them? Crash Bandicoot: Why Ryan do that to Makuta, Sunset? shrugs Matau T. Monkey: I think he saw that part in the Bionicle movie once. noticed a light on the water Matau T. Monkey: Looks like that's the start of a transformation. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. Evil Ryan: Mata Nui. Mata Nui: What? Evil Ryan: Look. Sci-Ryan: What? Matau T. Monkey: Here comes a flash of light, guys. flash of light happens then Ryan in Makuta's body rises from the water Matau T. Monkey: Great Scott! Sci-Ryan: Light and shadow have become one. and Meg Griffin gasps Thomas: Ryan? Is that you? gasps Timothy (non-ghost engine version): You ok, Ryan? nods and looks at the Dazzlings Sci-Ryan: Well. My brother will be happy when you freed him for me and Mata Nui. Evil Ryan: I hope he will, Sci-Ryan. Like Ultron said: What doesn't kill you. Sci-Ryan: Just makes us stronger. Sonata Dusk: Ryan? Is that you in that form? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Matau T. Monkey: How did you merge with Mata Nui's brother, Master Ryan? Sunset Shimmer: What happened to Makuta, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Makuta is now a part of me, Sunset. I am Ryankuta. It must be the energized Protodermis. Jessica Fairbrother: Wow, Grandfather. You're wearing a half of Makuta's Kraahkan. gasps Sci-Ryan: What... does the rest of you look like, Ryan? shrugs Ryankuta: Sunset Shimmer? You got a mirror? nods and gives him a mirror Sunset Shimmer: What happened to Makuta, Ryan? Ryankuta: I told you, Sunset. He's now a part of me. I hope I can see my face with this mirror. looks in a mirror and gasps Sci-Ryan: What's wrong, Ryan? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Glad I'm not in his body when he turned into.. what Ryan is now. nods Evil Ryan: What happened to you, Ryan?coughs What did you see? Ryan F-Freeman: My face glowed like a light and dark, Evil me. Matau T. Monkey: What... does your face look like, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Uh, like mine. But with half Makuta's mask. Alvin: Well, that's great. How would Twivine fight this... I don't know what this Ryankuta is. slaps himself Evil Ryan: Look on the bright side, Ryan.coughs You got your wings. smiles Sci-Ryan: You know what you sense in Twivine's eyes is fear. gasps Ryan F-Freeman: It must be Makuta's mask. nods and the flashback ends Thomas: Wow, Sunset. I didn't know Ryan can merge with Mata Nui's brother. But we need to stay focused on the script. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right, Thomas. I don't want to get hurt by Bone Hunters, Skrall or a power-crazed kid.Cody No offence, bro. Cody Fairbrother: None taken. I'm used to it like Sunset, Ryan. and Sunset smiles Thomas: Wow, Cody. I didn't know what you said would do say to the driver but that's fine. Metus: I kinda agree with you, Thomas.Mata Nui Hey, you got a.. grabs Metus's wrist Metus: Relax, Ryan. You have got a Scarabax on your back. I'm just trying to know the disgusting thing off. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you. But, he like the bug right where he is. Thomas: It's okay. He's not doing any harm. climbs onto Thomas and tickles him Crash Bandicoot: Too bad Makuta is not here. If he is, then Sci-Ryan's Dalek friend will exterminate him for what he did to his brother's people. Thomas: We want to help our new friend. Sci-Ryan: Who? Odette? Thomas: No. Mata Nui. Sci-Ryan: Ok. My Keyblade could use some powering up with that mask he's wearing. Human Rarity: The mask is okay in gold. But it could use a bit of decoration, Mata Nui. Might I suggest gems everywhere? Rigby (EG): I don't know, Rarity. I think this mask works on things that are or were alive. Rarity starts to pony-up Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! Hold it right there. Adagio. I think I like Cody as a member of the Rain... balloons? Adagio Dazzle: Actually, Ryan. These are the Rainbooms. Human Rarity: Why of course darling. Why would we not accept some like him into our group? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Cody is a bit like Sunset. My three siren friends like Cody in this band. Human Rarity: Helping friends like Mata Nui just fills me with generosity. ponies-up Ryan F-Freeman: I got that too. Plus, I forgave my brother for Sunset's past... Umm.. boo-boos. stares at Human Rarity in awe Evil Ryan: Are you ok? Metus: Yeah. I'm fine. Just how did she do that? 12th Doctor: I think you don't want to know. I'm the Doctor. nods Thomas: How long is it to walk to where you come from? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Evil Ryan: Sounds like this vehicle is useful. This will be a great adventure since the Fall Formal. Thomas: Ahem. to Sunset Evil Ryan: Oops. Twilight Sparkle: Ryan and I did survive at the Fall Formal. nods Sci-Ryan: Sunset? You know what happened to you at the Fall Formal? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. A demon. I turned into a raging she-demon. Wolfgang (Skylanders): Yeah. And you tried to turn everyone at CHS including the human Rigby into teenage zombies for your and Cody's army. sighs Cody Fairbrother: I know how you feel, Sunset. I turned into a demon too. At least I know one thing is: You put your behind in the past. Ryan F-Freeman: No, no, no. Cody. Lie down before you hurt yourself. Sunset It's you have put the past behind you. Look. Bad things happen and you can't do anything about it. Right? Sunset Shimmer: Right. Ryan F-Freeman: Wrong! When Sci-Twi got turned into Midnight Sparkle, you help me turn her back to Sci-Twi as Daydream Shimmer and Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Sunset Shimmer: That cheered me up. Thanks, Ryan. Guess you really are Princess Celestia's prized pupil with Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I get that a lot. The old Sunset was just that bad, wasn't she? Bertram T. Monkey: Yes, Ryan. Why don't you sing My Past is Not Today to Sunset? Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. A 1. A 2. A 1, 2, 3, 4. song My Past is Not Today starts playing Ryan F-Freeman: Power~ Was all you desired~ Sci-Ryan: She desired~ Ryan F-Freeman: But all that grew inside of you~ Was the darkness you acquired~ When you began to fall and you lost the path ahead~ That's where my friendship found you and it lifted you instead~ Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky~ I'll show there's another side to her~ We can't deny~ You may not know what the future holds~ But hear me when I say~ uses magic to make a image of Sunset in her she-demon form That your past does not defy you~ Cause your past is not today~ swings his Keyblade and the she-demon Sunset disappears Ambition~ Was all you believed~ Would be the only way to set you free~ pulls out his crown and feels the magic coming from him But, when it disappeared and you found yourself alone~ That's where we came and got-cha~ And it felt like you was home~ Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky~ I'll show there's another side to her~ We can't deny~ You may not know what the future holds~ But hear me when I say~ puts his crown on Sunset's head That your past does not defy you~ Ryan F-Freeman and Sunset Shimmer: Cause your (my) past is not today~ transforms into his phoenix anthro form and Sunset turns into her she-demon form Sci-Ryan: Bravo! Nice singing. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you very much. Thank you. Sci-Ryan: Wow. Sunset's more beautiful in that form, Ryan. Cody turned into a heroic he-demon. is in awe Ryan F-Freeman: Do you like it? Metus: throat Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Oh my gosh! I love you, Sunset! That form is awesome!Sunset on the cheek and kneels to her My princess. Sunset Shimmer: You really don't have to do that. Sci-Ryan: I know. After you did, I know Ryan forgave you... his hand on Sunset's hand friend. You are a princess to me and I will be loyal... to you. Cody Fairbrother: That means he'll be your partner, Sunset. nods and kisses Sci-Ryan Thomas: Wow! Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Let's just get a move on before any more devastating creatures come. Sci-Ryan: Ok. onto Sunset Let's fly! Metus: Hold on. Sci-Ryan and Sunset are flying while Ryan drives his version of Mr. Blobby's car and the others ride on Metus' vehicle Sci-Ryan: What happened to this place? Metus: Who knows? Been like this as far as we're concerned. But all I wanna know is how your white human friend did that. Ryan F-Freeman: I sang a little song, Metus. Metus: Not you. to Human Rarity Her. Sci-Ryan: Who knows why she did that? Makes this team so awesome. Human Rainbow Dash: You said it. seeing a rock ahead Watch out, Metus! Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! drives past a rock Sci-Ryan: Well, Sunset. I like flying like you. nods Ryan F-Freeman: If you make a guess, Metus. You would say it was evil. Metus: You read my mind, Ryan. But I was about to say "Earthquake". Maybe "Volcanic eruption" but "Evil" works. Sci-Ryan: Good to know, Metus. You think if Ryan is a swan, does he fly? Evil Ryan: I don't know. Sci-Ryan: Sunset. I think I like you as a she-demon. It's like Tino turns into a demon when he hear bad things about Kamen Guts. nods and kisses Sci-Ryan on the cheek Timothy: Wow. My girlfriend is got Sci-Ryan all smitten. others gesture to Sunset Timothy: Sorry. Thomas: It's ok, Tim. Crash Bandicoot: If Makuta is here, Ryan will have him exterminated. nods Sci-Ryan: So that way, he won't try to deform my princess Sunset. takes her hand and feels Sci-Ryan's cheek Twilight Sparkle: What's got into him, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I think Sci-Ryan thinks Sunset as his princess, Twilight. Cody Fairbrother: A demon. I turned into a heroic he-demon. Evil Anna: And did well when Sunset tried to turn the CHS students including Odette's brother into teenage zombies for your and Sunset's army. Sci-Ryan: That's all in the past for my princess. Makuta's plans to deform her is a mistake and his existence has been a reminder of that mistake.Sunset But I learned something from Morro in the Web of Shadows movie, Sunset. I learned that you can't run away from your mistakes. But you can exterminate them. Mata Nui needs to stop Makuta and free his people. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: We both know that we have magic and Makuta has nothing. they hear someone saying the letter D over and over again Sci-Ryan: Sunset. Did you hear something? look round the corner and see Alphablock D playing on his drums Sci-Ryan: Holy Rainbow drummer, Sunset! Is that D?! Alphablock D: playing Hello, everyone. Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, D. I didn't know you're in Bara Magna. The Alpha Gang like me. Alphablock D: I decided to come here to test my new drums. Cody Fairbrother: Cool. Odette will be happy when I turn my brother into a swan. Alphablock D: sadly Too bad B isn't here. Ryan F-Freeman: Why? Crash Bandicoot: I hope B is ok. Let's hope that B don't get caught by Rothbart, bone hunters or Skrall. nods Alphablock D: Rothbart? Odette: He captured me and Sci-Ryan once. Sci-Ryan: And put a spell on her. Alphablock D: What? Odette: Doh, never mind. But anyway, what did happen to your sister, D? Sci-Ryan: Yes, D. Tell me and Princess Odette what happened? Alphablock D: Okay. It was like this. Ahem. B and I were practicing our music with N and A. Sci-Ryan: I see. Then what happened? Alphablock D: Then, Skrall and the Great Animal takes B to who-knows-where. Sci-Ryan: Oh. It's like I saw my friend Odette turn into a swan. Thomas: Where are N and A anyway? Evil Ryan: I think they've gone to Tajun. coughs Alphablock D: Tajun? Metus: It's one of the villages. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Mata Nui You're not from around here, are you? Nui shakes his head for "No." Sci-Ryan: Well, Odette. It's clear my princess Sunset and Ryan can fight when he beaten a Vorox and some Agori can't do that. Odette: Agori? Metus: Me. I'm an Agori. Although most aren't as good looking as I am. laughs That's another joke. Ryan F-Freeman: laughs Nice one, Metus. But, what you meant to said was that the Agori are villagers trying to survive. Not like the bone hunters. Thomas: Those pirates take what little these Agori have left. Alphablock D: Well, if we want to save my sister from the Skrall, we have to team up. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. It's just that we got someone who can fly. Maybe Rigby's sister can. Alphablock D: But first we need to gather the other Alphablocks. Evil Ryan: Yes. I'll use a spell to make Odette into a swan. Odette: That's nice of you, Evil Ryan. Ryan will fly with me. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Sci-Twi and I will fly as Dark Ryan F-Freeman and his girlfriend, Midnight Sparkle. Rigby (EG): Ok. Sci-Twi Twilight. Can I have your amulet please? nods and gives Rigby (EG) her amulet Rigby (EG): Ok. I'll just point this amulet at you and Ryan and...Sci-Twi's amulet Here we go. and Odette puts on sunglasses as Ryan and Sci-Twi transform into Dark Ryan F-Freeman and Midnight Sparkle Alphablock D: Who is that crow-winged boy? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Ryan's gone! I am Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Crash Bandicoot: Sci-Twi? You ok? Midnight Sparkle: laughs You were right. My boyfriend and I didn't understand magic before. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan